fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 39
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 39: Unexpected Conducts that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XACUjq1HqAI Candice looks at Sierra with a very saddened look, she doesn't want to break her hopes and dreams of being with Blazer, but does not want Blazer to get away with all the monstrosities he has done. "Yes, I am indeed a relative of Blazer." Replied Candice, with a determining look. "His aunt or something?" Asked Sierra confused. Candice gets up from the sofa and gets ready to unmask Blazer once and for all. "No, I am his elder sister." Addressed Candice, without hesitation. Sierra was impacted to the max, she couldn't believe this. "Thats...thats impossible, Blazer's sister died long ago." Said Sierra with disbelief. "He lied to you and your past husband, he lied about everything." Explained Candice, trying to make a point. Sierra gets up from the sofa as well, she stands tall and serious. "I can not believe this Candice, my fiance is not a lier." Stated Sierra defending Blazer. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55HtBR9p-9U "Yes he is, look I am not trying to sabotage your wedding with him. I just want you to know the truth about him, his true nature." Explained Candice with much emotion. "What truth? I know everything about him, he comes from the highest social and economic class. He is a good person, who loves me dearly." Addressed Sierra, offended by what Candice had said. Candice can not believe how blinded Sierra is by Blazer and his lies. "He does not come from the best social and economic class, he comes from a very impoverished neighborhood just like me. We don't have any class what so ever how he said he did." Stated Candice, with frustration. Sierra is impacted to the max, and takes a seat. "That...can't be...he wouldn't lie to me...." Said Sierra with much pain. Blazer is seen entering the mansion, he notices Candice and Sierra. He is impacted to see Sierra is slightly crying and runs to her side. "WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?" Yelled Blazer, with anger to Candice. Candice is shocked at how angered Blazer is. "What did she tell you my love?" Asked Blazer to Sierra trying to find out what had happened. "She...she said you lied about your origin and everything you had told me and Avalon." Explained Sierra. "She also said she is your sister, the one you said was dead...." She added. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHt366u9-ic Blazer is then impacted to the max. "Is...this true...Blazer?" Asked Sierra tearfully. Blazer looks at Candice with pure hate. "NO IT IS NOT, THIS IS A SCANDAL SHE IS TRYING TO CAUSE. I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THIS WOMAN IS!" Yelled Blazer with pure hate. Candice can not believe that Blazer is lying about everything once again. "HOW DARE YOU LIE TO THIS POOR WOMAN WHO IS MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU BLAZER, YOU SHAMELESS BASTARD!" Yelled Candice angered. Blazer then goes up to Candice and slaps her violently. "GET OUT OF MY MANSION, OR I WILL CALL POLICE FOR THIS DEFAMATION AND SCANDAL YOU HAVE CAUSED HERE!" Yelled Blazer, Sierra then also goes up to Candice to slap her. "You have no soul, lying about my fiance the way you did...you cold hearted woman." Said Sierra with hate. Candice is impacted at how she was unable to prove Blazer's nature and runs out of the mansion in tears, Sierra is seen crying but Blazer comforts her. "Its all right my love, we are okay now." Said Blazer trying to calm Sierra down. {Several Days Later...A Day Before the wedding of Blazer and Sierra} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqNEer1_JIg {Las Vegas, Aristo Company, Sierra's Office, 9:15AM} Sierra is seen talking to the wedding dress designer in her office, while Blazer is attending some work in his office. "So, I will have the vintage wedding dress by noon then?" Asked Sierra to Ronda the designer. "Sure you will, I'll drop it off at your house by this afternoon." Replied Ronda, smiling. Sierra was so happy about her dress and excited about getting married tomorrow. "Thank you so much Ronda!" Exclaimed Sierra and hugs her. "Its nothing really, its just ma' job you know." Said Ronda with a smile, she then gets up and leaves the office to continue the dress. "Tomorrow I will be the happiest woman on earth." Said Sierra to herself, the company administrator then comes into her office with a very serious face. "Ms. Granish, can I have a moment with you please?" Asked Zulu the administrator of the Aristo Company, Sierra tells him to sit down and they begin to talk. "What seems to be the problem?" Asked Sierra, shocked. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTeL3nW1YSU Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters